The Last Red Night
by moonlight64
Summary: Dear Patrick... When Jane read the first lines of the blood red note, he knew it wouldn't end well. Red John is tired of playing cat and mouse and prepares the last and final game between him and Jane. What will hurt Patrick most? What is worth to be his downfall? Jane knew what Red John had in mind, when he saw the bright red smiley face on Teresa Lisbon's bedroom wall. *JISBON*
1. Red Night

The first thing Jane saw when he stepped into the bedroom was big, red smiley face on the wall. He looked away and shuddered. Just another case like all the others; completely normal. He told himself that to calm down his nerves. On the outside he looked like every other day, but on the inside he was a mess. Nobody saw it, how could they after all, only one brown haired woman who stepped next to him seemed to have an idea about what was going on. It was scary and reassuring at the same time how she could read him. Of course he would never admit it. Just the thought that someone seemed to understand what he was thinking made him feel a little better. " What do we have here? " He asked and turned to aforementioned woman. He actually didn't even have to ask. It was more than obvious what they had here.

" Red John… " She whispered and looked at him worried. " I told you that you don't have to come here; you can skip this case. "

" No no no… I won't let you alone with this. " He answered and started looking around.

" I'm not alone; I've the team! " She smiled, what probably should make him feel better but just made him feel guilty that Lisbon had to worry about him.

" Meh… "

She rolled her eyes. " They do a good job! And don't think we can't solve the case without you! " She was nearly pouting which made him smile.

" I didn't say that… "

" But you thought it; that was enough. " She said and handed a file to Cho. " Go ask the neighbors. Take Van Pelt and Rigsby! Then you can go home… I don't expect you to find anything interesting."

" 'kay, boss. " He said and shot Jane a wondering glare before he left.

" Why did you sent three people for a job that even I can do on my own? " Jane asked.

" Because. "

" 'Because' is not an answer. " He said and flipped through the pages of what looked like a diary. " If you don't want to tell me, at least think of a good lie. "

" Because now we can look around without anybody watching us. I mean I don't know what we will find… "

" Wow, Lisbon, that is really a good thought! I'm so proud of you… " He grinned.

Sighing Lisbon left the room and let Jane look through the things.

About 30 minutes later he came to into the kitchen and saw Lisbon dozing on a chair. This was totally unlike her, but he understood it. They've been up all night after all.

Quietly he kneeled down next to her chair and whispered in her ear. " Lisbon…! C'mon, let's go back to the office. "

Surprised she jerked and jumped up. " I haven't been sleeping! "

" Of course you haven't… " He smiled and they left the crime scene just as the sun started rising.

Back at the office Lisbon picked up Cho's report from his desk, she wondered why he had brought it here although he could've gone home earlier, and sat down on the couch in her office. Jane already guessed that there wouldn't be any hint in it who Red John actually is, so he just sat down on his couch with a steaming cup of tea 'till Lisbon walked towards him, looking pretty annoyed. " What about helping me?! "

" Oh, I thought you could do it on your own… " He smiled.

" Well, then your thought was wrong. " She said and pointed him to come with her.

Sighing he got up from his comfortable couch and walked towards Lisbon's office.

She was sitting on her own couch and had a file in her lap.

" What is it you wanted me to do? " He sat down on a chair opposite to her.

" Nothing. Just didn't want you to relax while I have to work! " She said without looking up.

" You never mind that! I do that all day! " He complained.

" Well, now it annoys me! "

He guessed it was the lack of sleep which made her so grumpy, so he just ignored it and tried to cheer her up a bit. " Find anything interesting? "

" No. " She said icy.

" Do you think it's necessary to read it then? "

She looked up and sighed. " We have to. "

Suddenly she closed her eyes tightly.

" What's up? " Wondered Jane.

" My right eye hurts… " She murmured while Jane sat down next to her on the couch. She turned to him. " Can you look if you can see anything? "

" Well, isn't this a bit clichéd, Teresa? When you want to kiss me you just have to ask! " He teased, grinning.

" Ha-ha. " She said sarcastically. " I'm serious, Jane! It really hurts! "

He took her face in his hands and lean closer to look at her eye. " I don't see anything; it's just pretty red and there's an eyelash in it. It looks pretty painful though… You should go home and get some sleep. "

She pulled away. " I don't need to sleep, I'm fine, thanks. "

" Seriously Lisbon, you really need to sleep! You don't look good; rather bone tired… " He was a bit worried.

" C'mon, I'm ok! " She said and smiled weakly.

" Are you trying to fool me or yourself? If you don't go home now, I swear I'll carry you to your car and drive you home! "

Sighing she put the file onto her desk and stood up. " Good night then! "

" Night! " They walked to the elevator and Jane watched the doors closing behind Lisbon.

Walking back to his couch through the still empty office, he realized that he actually would've loved to carry her… He wondered how it would feel to have her in his arms for more than a quick hug. Would she feel warm or how would she smell? Probably cinnamon or vanilla… He was pretty sure that she is fragile like a small flower. You just needed to hug her one second to feel that.

He smiled at the thought of this… What a memory…


	2. red smiley face

He spent some more time laying on his couch thinking about Lisbon until the first people showed up in the office. Sighing he went up to his attic and laid down again to take a nap.

When he woke up again, it was already late afternoon, so he stood up and went downstairs to find Lisbon's office empty. He walked over to the rest of the team. " Hey, guys! Has anyone seen Lisbon? "

Van Pelt was the first one to answer. " No, uhm, we thought she was with you! "

" I was in the attic all day, how could she have been… " He stopped talking and did his best not to blush. " No, she isn't with me. "

" Weird… Nobody saw her the entire day! " Said Rigsby.

" She's probably at home and was too tired to come to work. " Was Cho's part in the conversation. It didn't help Jane much and he started worrying.

He pulled out his phone and tried to call her, but she didn't answer.

Finally he decided to believe Cho and just wait till the next day. When he made some more tea, he had a bad feeling though.

The next day, he was waiting on his couch again.

All the others started worrying about him, just as much as they worried about Lisbon.

Around lunch Jane couldn't sit still any longer and decided that it was time to look for her.

" I'm off. " He shouted to the others and quickly headed to his car.

When he stopped the engine in front of Lisbon's apartment, he saw her car. Nothing unusual.

Even when he walked towards the door, he noticed nothing unusual. Only when he knocked on the door and it swung open, the first electric shock shot through his body.

Panicking he walked inside and his heart felt heavy like a million stones. He hadn't felt this nervous and bad for ages! He saw her jacket, her keys, her gun… But no Lisbon!

When he walked through the house it almost seemed like she hadn't been there for weeks, so there wasn't much to search through. When he walked into her bedroom, he already felt it. The same feeling he had had about fifteen years ago. He didn't even have to turn around; he felt the red smiley face burning into his neck. In shock he turned around and sank to the ground. It just couldn't be true… Horrible world, horrible people, horrible life.

He felt so much like crying that it was almost too much.

It was just his fault; everything- just his fault! What would he do now? The probably best thing which entered his mind was killing himself. He closed his eyes- but that didn't stop the million pictures per second in his mind; Lisbon, Red John, Lisbon, smiley face, Lisbon, Red John, Smiley, John, Teresa, Red, smiley, Teresa , my fault, Red, smiley, Teresa, my fault, Red John, Red, smiley, Teresa, Lisbon, Teresa, Red John, Teresa, my fault, gone, gone, gone, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault…

In his mind was a big black hole… Just darkness… Endless…

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he jumped up, nearly too quick and ran through the house. Lisbon wasn't there, but that she wasn't there meant that she was probably still alive.

He searched through her stuff, she would hate him for that, but even more if he didn't find her. On the inside of the door there was a note. Written in red letters, there stood:

_Dear Patrick, _

_As you might have seen, there is a red smiley face on the wall of the bedroom. But that doesn't mean I'm dead, but that Red John was here and took me with him. It's the final game as you might have guessed; all this chasing slowly gets boring for him. He wants to see you dead. Therefore he took the one person you love most, agent Teresa Lisbon, means me._

_Let's see if you're smart enough to find me before it's too late. He won't kill me; that is left for me to do. As you might already have done- let the game begin. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Teresa Lisbon_

That definitely more than confused him. It was written in Lisbon's handwriting, but not in away she would write it. Probably he had made her doing it like he wanted it to be.

He pulled his phone out, but immediately dropped it again. He couldn't call the team; this was about him, Red John and Lisbon. His revenge, his life, his best friend and soul mate. Everything that mattered to him was in danger and now it was the point to decide: Lisbon or Red John.


	3. That's left for yourself to do

Quiet music was the first thing Lisbon heard when her eyes fluttered open. It was scary to hear the sound of a piano and just see darkness. Where was she and what the hell had brought her there?! She knew this kind of feeling… She had read about it in a report about drugs… Wait; what was it called… She couldn't remember. Not even why she was here!

After taking a few deep breathes, she tried to remember what had happened.

She had felt tired all day… And then she had gone to a crime scene with Jane… There was a dead woman… Yea, it had been something about Red John! A cut; she was back at the office and Jane really close to her… Had she…? No it couldn't be… Oh, yes, she had had something in her eye! She had been really tired… Maybe because of the drugs? Damn, what had brought her here?! She ignored the panic which built up inside her and tried to stay professional which was nearly impossible. Okay, after driving home she had opened her door and then… then… She sighed and buried her face into her hands. Wait, her hands…? She stood up and was surprised that her hands weren't tied. But she had a horrible headache! Wow, that was worse than a hangover! Since it was dark, she slowly walked around the room when suddenly the lights were turned on.

" I see you're awake! " She shivered and looked around the room to see where the voice came from. But she couldn't see anyone.

" Sorry for the headache, sweety… " The voice sighed and immediately Lisbon remembered the last part of her lost memories. She walked inside her house and put her jacket, keys and gun away to go to her bedroom, but suddenly she stumbled and everything in front of her eyes went black.

Now that it was nearly too bright around her, she realized that there had been a quiet voice, telling her what to write on a paper. The pictures were blurred, but she remembered that the letters have been red like blood. An electric shock ran down her spine; blood red smiley faces. Red John… It was Red John who had kidnapped her and brought here. But since he hadn't killer her yet, she must be a special part in a plan… If Jane would've been there, he would've told her to use her brain! Damn, why couldn't she just do this right now?!

Still looking around, she realized that either she or Red John would die at the end of this.

But what was the meaning of this all?! Okay… Think like Jane; think-like-Jane!

She wasn't dead yet; she was in some kind of warehouse and Red John was there with her!

Probably this all was not about her; it was another game Red John wanted to play with Jane. She was just a chess piece for them, but she felt like she always had been not more than this.

Why had Red John chosen her? Well, of course she was probably Jane's best friend, but it wouldn't hurt him! He would worry for sure, but it's not what she had expected to be the last game. Suddenly Red John placed two hands on her shoulders and felt her jerk. " Hey, my love. "

She jumped and turned around. Without her weapon she felt so naked and horrible in front of the most dangerous killer she probably ever met.

" So, you're Red John? " She asked with a shivering voice.

He smiled and nodded. " Yea, and you're the famous Teresa Lisbon. I'm glad to finally meet you! "

She didn't know what to say and was too scared to pull away when Red John took her hands.

" I'm really sorry that it had to be you he fell in love with… Such a wastage of beauty. " He kissed her fingers. She really didn't know what to say; it was just too much for her. The whole situation seemed so unrealistic and confusing. Did he really think that… No way… It couldn't be! Jane didn't love her. But Red John had gotten her curious.

" What is all this about? Will you kill me? " She asked carefully.

He laughed and pulled Teresa into a tight hug. _Now _she had _really _no idea what to do!

" I won't kill you, Teresa… " He whispered into her ear " … That's left for yourself to do. "

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

Jane walked through dark, lonely streets he had never seen before, imagining what Red John was doing with Teresa right now. He hoped that she was strong enough to get through it; both physically and psychically. He had really no idea what Red John was up to. He hasn't killed her, so she must be some important part in her plan. This wasn't about her after all, but about Red John and himself. She was a chess piece to Red John, just a meaningless person, human, fragile, his. But to him she was so much more than that! The one person who mattered more than his own live… He would find her and nothing would stop him.

Probably she was on a lonely place; he would still be there… He wanted to tell the team, but he just couldn't; not without Lisbon. It was scary how much he missed her; it made him feel incredible pain when he thought about Red John only looking at her. He couldn't deny it any longer, he loved her with all he had. He never dared to admit it, because he feared that Red John would hear of it, but now this worry was unnecessary. He had to tell her and that even made him stronger. He would find her before anything could happen to her. There was no other way he could continue with his life; not without her. He needed her to know that she wasn't in his life, but that she was his life! And he would kill Red John even more painful.

" Be prepared, old friend, be prepared. "

* * *

_**Okay, I decided to say something now...**_

_**First of all I hope you enjoyed the story until now and still will! **_

_**If you think the story is creepy or weird, you really have no idea! Haha**_

_**There will be something you won't guess... **_

_**And of course Jisbon! But that's pretty obvious anyway ;)**_

_**Sooo... If you could tell me what you think about the story, I'd be really happy! (Psst! : Makes me write faster ;D )**_


	4. chess piece- the Queen

There was nothing but blood… Everywhere around the small body. The white button shirt was completely soaked and the tousled dark hair was spread out around the beautiful face. Pale skin and blood red lips. Just the deep cuts didn't fit in the picture. Jane closed his eyes and failed when he tried to hold back a tear. Teresa Lisbon's dead body lay at his feet.

" It doesn't have to come this way… " A woman's voice echoed through the room.

Confused Jane turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. " Angela?! What are you doing here? How… What… Why? "

" Pssst. " She smiled and stepped to him. " That doesn't matter. "

" But you can't be here; you're dead! " He said his voice shivering.

" Oh, Patrick… You're sweet. " She smiled and stroked his cheek.

He took one step back. " What is happening here…? Am I getting crazy?! "

" No, you're not. " Her smile was beautiful. " I'm here to talk to you. "

" About what…? I… I'm here … " He was really confused.

Angela stepped next to him and looked down at the body. " Isn't this horrible? "

Jane didn't know what to say; of course it was horrible, but what has this to do with…?

" You love her, don't you? " Angela smiled and turned to look at Jane.

" I- I… " He tried " Yea, I do…" His voice was barely a whisper.

" That is great, why do you look like a guilty puppy? We already told you that it was time to move on! You can't imagine how glad I am that you finally try to live again! " She smiled.

Surprised Jane looked up. " She's dead now… It doesn't matter anyway. "

" No, she isn't dead! She's alive; just like you. But if you don't hurry, you'll have no chance

to build up a new life with her… "

" You want me to spend the rest of my life with her? " He wondered.

" You're a nut, Patrick! She makes you happy, that is all I want! She's a wonderful woman and deserves to be loved and taken care of by nobody else but you. "

" You're really serious? " He whispered.

" Yes! Now go and save her before it's too late! I know you can do it! "

He felt like crying now. " What if I'm too late; what if I screw it up again, like the last time?! I think I wouldn't survive that… "

" Well, I think it's in your hand if she gets out of this alive, isn't it? " Her last, sweet words echoed in his mind as she suddenly was gone, just as quickly as she had appeared.

He felt incredible warm on the inside and terribly cold on the outside. His eyes fluttered open and he stared into the dirty white sky. It had been a dream… He sat up and realized that he was laying on some kind of bench in the middle of a park. Probably he had gone there yesterday night. Now that he knew that it had been just a dream, relieve washed over him like a giant wave. It had been a strange dream though… Of course he knew how dreams worked; but why had his mind made up such a conversation with Angela…? Maybe because he was finally ready to move on now. This all wasn't a game between him and Red John anymore; it wasn't about revenge or hurting the other one. All that mattered was the one woman he would share his life with, if she wanted to. All Jane wanted was to get her back.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

" Come with me, Tess! " Said Red John cheerfully and pulled her behind him. " I can't wait to have a nice chat with you! "

Teresa was nearly freaking out because of fear. What the hell was this guy up to?! She followed him without complaining; she didn't dare to say a word.

" Oh, why don't you talk to me? You don't have to be scared. " He said as if he had read her thoughts. Damn, he was good…

" I don't have anything to say… " She whispered though.

" Ooh, c'mon! Sit down here. " He placed her on a chair in front of a wooden table and sat down on the other side; opposite to her.

" Do you think Patrick will be here in time? " Asked Red John.

" He will. " She said icy.

" Meh, you sure? Because the last time I think he was a bit too late… "

" He will be in time…"

" Wow, you sound like you really trust him! " Laughed the scary man.

" I do trust him with my life. " She said and just wanted him to shut up.

" I wouldn't do that… He will hurt you, sweety. "

" He is a good person! He won't hurt me! " She hissed and turned away.

Red John stood up, walked over and kneeled down directly in front of her. She didn't dare to breath or move; panic was all she felt.

" Listen to me, you're just a chess piece in this game, so don't get in the way for the last few hours of your life, okay? "

Her heart was racing and his eyes seemed to kill her slowly from the inside.

Suddenly his expression softened and he stroked her hair behind her ear.

" But I understand why he chose you; you're beautiful, smart and loyal… You're the most important person to him; his soul mate, right? " He smiled at continued stroking her hair and cheek. Teresa stared at him with wide eyes; he had fount her weak spot.

Sighing Red John got up and sat down on his chair again. With a quick move and a scary grin he placed a big knife on the table, directly in front of her. " Well, my love, let's have some fun with you… "


	5. The final countdown

As fast as he could he went to the office. In his dream he had been in a warehouse; maybe this wasn't completely wrong…

Instead of the slow elevator he ran up the stairs, but when he reached his floor, slowed down took a deep breath.

" Hey guys… " Jane tried to seem like every day.

" Where's Lisbon? " Asked Cho. Van Pelt and Rigsby looked at him questioning as well.

" She's ill and had to stay at home. Stomach flue, you know… " He sat down on his couch and sighed in relieve when everybody continued working. Sometimes it was really useful to be a good actor.

" Uhm, Grace? " Asked Jane after a few minutes.

" Yea? " She looked up from her computer.

" Could you look up if there are and empty warehouses around Sacramento? " He asked casually. On the inside he was scared and exited though.

" Why do you want to know that? " She asked while typing.

" Meh, the Red John case, you know…" It actually wasn't even a lie. Just not the case they were thinking about.

" Okay, there are five ones close here. Two of them are already being broken down, so I'll give you the remaining three ones. " She said and wrote the addresses onto a piece of paper.

Quickly Jane grabbed the paper out of her hand and hurried to the elevator.

" Thank you, Grace! You saved a life! " He shouted over his shoulder.

On his way to the first address he couldn't concentrate on road. All he could think about was that it already was 3 days without Lisbon. 3 days where his poor Teresa had to deal with the most dangerous person he knew.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

" You know, you're really beautiful… " Said Red John and kept grinning. " I'm sure you broke a few hearts… "

She gulped and closed her eyes. Why could this guy read her like a book?!

Although she didn't answer, he continued. " But on the other hand, you're not the kind of woman who would do that… " He looked thoughtful. " Then why are you broken? "

She looked at him angrily and thought about how she could make him shut up.

There was still the knife… With two quick moves she could make him shut up forever. But wait… Her hands weren't tied and she just could do with the knife whatever she wanted. Something was wrong about this. She was sure that there was some kind of reinsurance for the case she got the wrong ideas…

" Isn't it a relieve that Jane will finally get me? " He sighed and reached over the table to take her hand again. She pulled away, but when he stared in her eyes angrily, she put her hand back on the table. When he took her smaller hand in his, he felt her shivering.

" There's just one problem… " His voice was bitter sweet and barely a whisper. " He won't get me when you're in the way. "

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

Angrily Jane ran through the building; of course it was empty. With every wasted second he got more impatient. This all shouldn't be happening! It was exactly how he had imagined hell to be like. He really wasn't into this religious stuff like Lisbon… He had never really believed in it. But now he felt like he should have done that. Maybe then there wouldn't be this mess in his life! He had watched Lisbon praying really often; usually it had worked and the most difficult situation had turned out to be just a little thing. He wasn't completely sure, but he could at least try it, right? He stepped out of the building, sighed and closed his eyes. He still didn't know what to think about it, but when Lisbon believed in it, he would just do it for her.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

" You have done your job well, my dear, but now he has no use for you any longer. Do you really think that he will stay with you after he got me? " Red John smiled at her painful expression. He would just have to say the right things…

" You wanna know what will happen; he will blame you for, whatever it is, and then leave you alone with a mess to clean and a broken heart. Again, right? "

She squeezed her eyes shut but couldn't stop an escaping tear.

" Yea, I know this hurts… " He whispered and placed both their hands on the knife. " It hurts terribly. "

She looked up while more tears escaped her eyes.

" You're pretty stubborn! " He smiled. " But not even that will protect you from the damage he will do to you. "

She shook her head lightly. He won't win this game, hopefully…

" He did already hurt you, right? " He said caring. " When he was in Vegas… When he slept with Lorelei… "

This brought all the memories back; pictures she had had in mind, noises…

" But that wasn't the first time; he already did it before. When he shot the wrong me… It was your failure. You always had thought that you could change him; change his plan of revenge. But you failed. You made everything even worse… " Again his voice was a whisper, if he wouldn't be holding her shivering hand, she would have thought this all was a bad dream and just happened in her head. But no- it all was very real.

By now she was whimpering, because of the pain. He wouldn't win, he wouldn't…

" Let me take your pain away… " He stretched out her arm and took the knife in his hand.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

Also in the second warehouse was nothing but pigeons and a lot of scarp. His fear turned into anger and back while he kicked against the first object he could find.

' Calm down… You can't help her when you get depressed. ' He said to himself.

It was getting dark again; days can't get over that fast, can they?! He hurried back to his car and headed towards the last address. It was further outside of the city, but the last thing that mattered at the moment was how fast he was driving.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

Teresa was scared and shivering in pain. How had he done that?! Usually only Jane could break through her walls like this… But right now, she paid more attention to the knife which was being twisted in front of her eyes.

" I promise it won't hurt… " He whispered and made a small but deep cut in her arm. " I just want to help you, my love! "

Now tears rapidly ran down her face. It hurt really much, but it felt… good. It made her forget her pain on the inside.

" See? " Said Red John. " It makes your pain less… " He made another little cut, a bit bigger this time. Again she whimpered and concentrated on the pain. Small trails of blood ran down her arms now; dark red blood was soaking into the sleeve of her button shirt.

" Hmmm… Isn't this good? " He smiled and watched her inner conflict.

Her heart told her that it was wrong and she shouldn't be doing this… It was only her head that said it was feeling so good.

" Can you feel the relief? " He whispered and held the knife in her direction.

No, Teresa… Don't do this… She desperately tried to keep control, but finally gave in. The things he had said had shattered her heard into tiny pieces. She couldn't resist and took the knife from him. She didn't even see his devilish grin, tiers blurred her vision.

Squeezing her eyes shut again, she made another small cut on her arm. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but since her life didn't matter to anyone anymore, she didn't care.

" Don't the small cuts get boring? Let's try something different. " His eyes were sparkling; she was loosing her mind. So he slowly lifted her still shivering hand with the knife to her throat. " I know you can do it… Do it for Jane! "

Her mind was exploding with things she should and shouldn't do, her breath was fast and she was filled with pain till the edge.

" No more pain, Teresa, isn't that what you want? " He breathed in her ear.

Crying, she pressed the knife against her sensitive skin. Blood already started running down, but it wasn't a real cut yet.

Right in this second the dead body fell to the ground. The knife clinked when it landed on the ground. In shock Teresa opened her eyes and saw Red John lying next to her feet; shot.

The loud bang of the gun had brought her back to reality; now she didn't want to be shot, didn't want to be dead and looked around the room.

She didn't see anything, but suddenly was pulled from her chair into a tight embrace.

" You silly, silly Teresa! " Jane whispered and pressed her to him tightly. " Is everything alright with you? "

She nodded against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Her tears were wetting hit shirt, but both didn't notice. The only difference was that they were happy tears this time; they were caused by relief, not by fear.

" You were in time… " She breathed barely noticeable.

" Yea, of course! I spent every second of the last three days looking for you! And I once promised I'd always save you. "

She smiled, although she still had Red John's words in mind.

" What were you doing when I arrived here? Did you really want to kill yourself?! " H asked horrified. She nodded again.

" Why would you do that?! " He laid his chin on top of her head.

" Doesn't matter… "

" Oh, yes, it does matter! I guess from the whole situation that you somehow… hurt yourself because of… pain? "

"Let's just say he told me some stuff. "

" And that hurt you so much that you…? " He didn't get it and she could hear pain in his voice now as well.

" All in all he told me… well, that… I'm just a chess piece to you and I was in the way for your revenge. That kind of things… " It nearly embarrassed her now to think about it.

" That's complete nonsense! You're so much more to me than you think… And in the end, all that mattered to me was you. Not Red John, not my revenge… Nothing but you. "

She buried her head into his neck. " So all he told me was a lie? "

" I don't know what he told you, but stuff which means that you don't meant anything to me or that something is your fault is the biggest lie you can imagine. "

" Good " She whispered.

" You really would've given up your life for me? " He asked, still shocked a little.

Once more she nodded and he felt a hot tear dropping onto his skin.

" I've a better idea; what about spending your life with me? " He asked and closed his eyes; he really had no idea what she would answer.

She looked up and directly into his eyes. " You serious? "

" I couldn't be more. " Caring he whipped the remaining tears from her eyes.

" Of course I want to! " She smiled. " Nothing more than that actually. "

" Doesn't matter what this bastard told you, I love you more than my own life, don't forget that. " He said when he held her close again.

" Exactly that was my problem, you know… That _I _loved _you _more than my own life. "

" My life isn't worth anything without you… " He kissed the top of her head.

" Mine neither. So let's just say we share it with each other. " She played with the fabric of his shirt on his back.

" Sounds like a really good plan. But first of all we have to do something about your arms. "

" It's not that bad; it still has a bit more time. Then we can go and even see a doctor of you want me to… " She answered, not wanting him to pull away.

" Yea, I want you to. " He smiled.

" Promise you'll stay with me now? " She asked, suddenly quiet again.

" Yea… Forever. "

" You said I just had to ask, right? " She asked after a while.

" What? " She had caught him completely off guard.

" You said when I wanted you to kiss me, I'd just have to ask. Well, this was an official request now. "

Smiling he obeyed, linking their lips. What such a simple, yet passionate and long kiss could do to them was unbelievable. It had something about it, which couldn't even be described as perfect. It was far, far better. Like heaven with sugar on top. MUCH sugar…


End file.
